¡Partido: México vs Estados Unidos !
by Lineve
Summary: México y Estados Unidos se encuentran en la cancha, con obvia emoción latente, inclusive mas de lo normal, ¿que hay detrás de esta emoción de mas? (asco de resumen, lo sé xD) Perspectiva de partido México vs Estados Unidos del 15 de abril. Clasificación T gracias a lenguaje mexicano.


— _Mexicou~_

Una voz a sus espaldas le hablo, con ese asentó que María, la representación humana de México, podría reconocer desde diez kilómetros, seguido de una insistente sorbeteo a lo que al parecer, era una bebida a punto de morir.

México giro los ojos "ya viene a joder el gringo" pensó mientras baja su pie del banco después de haber metido bien su pie en los tachones y haber dado unos golpecitos este. Dejo de inclinarse sobre el banco y se puso correctamente parada.

— ¿Qué quieres, gringo? — Pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

— ¡Hahaha!, ¿de nuevo ese término, Mary? — Cuestiono, al parecer, muy divertido Alfred —, ¿es que acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mí _querida_ vecina? — hizo énfasis al propósito en una palabra, para observar como el rostro de la mexicana se sonrojaba un poco, ella aparto la mirada, mirando para otro lado.

— Estos son vestidores para _mí_ equipo, por lo que ahora estos vestidores son para _mí_, no tienes por qué estar aquí, además, estamos a punto de vernos en la cancha, ¿no te puedes esperar? — dijo entre dientes, miro de plano los vestidores para intentar distraerse, su equipo dijo que saldrían a calentar, por lo que ahora Alfred y ella estaban completamente solos. Maldijo su suerte mentalmente, pero después de pensarlo un poco, agradeció que estuviera sola, pues no soportaría que su equipo le viera así de sonrojada, de seguro le perderían un poco de respeto, y eso no lo toleraría.

— ¡Hahaha! — La estruendosa risa de Estados Unidos se escuchó nuevamente por todo los vestidores desérticos — C'mon, Mary, no seas tan mala conmigo…el partido es amistoso… —después de decir eso tiro el refresco que llevaba, resignándose a no poder sacar más líquido de aquel al que había tirado.

—No soy mala contigo, si quieres que sea mala contigo, dímelo para que lo sea pa' que puedas hablar con provecho. —refuto México suspirando y, ya más calmada y sin sonrojo, volteo a ver a su vecino barriéndolo rápidamente, había usado su uniforme que era de color azul marino, con algunas rayas blancas en los costados, muy de mala gana, admitió que se veía bien. Alfred se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y sonrió.

— Well, so ... you like what you see?

México se puso roja muy rápido y se apartó, dándole la espalda al estadounidense.

— No realmente — dijo la chica con falsa calma, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos, cerrando los ojos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— Bu —abucheo con un puchero — eso me hace triste, pero... to me yes I do like what I see.

La mexicana que había creído unos segundos antes, ante la pregunta planteada, que no se podía sonrojar más, descubrió con desgracia que no era así. Sintió como se sonrojaba aún más, de ser posible.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres realmente, gringo?, ¡y ve al grano! — le grito, aun sonrojada, mientras se volteaba para verle.

Alfred sonrió grandemente.

— ¡Hagamos una apuesta!

México lo miro, descruzando sus brazos mientras alzaba una ceja, eso era…raro.

Alfred no le había propuesto una apuesta desde que le había ganado en un partido y le había hecho su sirviente durante un mes, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus comisuras al recordar como su vecino se sonrojaba al ver que todos lo miraban por esa ropa y tener que ir como perrito faldero detrás de ella, por si se le ofrecía algo. Pero eso era demasiado sospechoso como para sonreír abiertamente y burlarse de él diciendo algo como:

"¿Una apuesta?, ¡ja!, ¿acaso quieres volver a ser mi sirviente?, por mí no hay problema, puesto que "Alfred" es un nombre muy conveniente para un mayordomo…"

El gringo se traía algo entre manos y México lo sabía, de algo había servido la convivencia con él.

— ¿Y hora?, ¿Por qué quieres una apuesta?, no habías aceptado hacer una apuesta conmigo desde ese partido en donde por todo un glorioso mes, fuiste mi mayordomo, y eso que siempre yo las proponía, y que de repente vengas a venirme una…es demasiado sospechoso…

— Suspect? Why? — cuestiono Alfred mientras se hacia el inocente. — Es solo una apuesta inocente, c'mon, será divertido, acepta, please~

— No Alfred, no voy a aceptar…aunque pongas cara de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia, hoy no lo lograras — acoto la mexicana cruzándose de brazos volteándose nuevamente al ver como el oji-azul comenzaba a hacer esa cara, y con esa cara no resistía mucho, y era mejor no verlo para caer en tentación y aceptar cumplir sus caprichos.

Alfred se deprimió un poco, pero después de unos segundos sonrío, sabía cómo hacer que ella dijera "sí", suspiro, haciéndose el resignado.

— Y yo que estaba emocionado, creía que te encantan. But good, es normal que tengas miedo de perder, ¡hahahaha! — rio Estados Unidos mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas y echaba la cabeza ligeramente para atrás para reír abiertamente.

Alfred sabía que la mexicana aceptaría, ¿Por qué?, muy fácil, pues le había dado en el orgullo, la miro de reojo, viendo cómo sus orejas se ponían rojas por el enojo y la indignación.

México trato de contenerse, fallando miserablemente.

— ¡Pos', a ver si como hablas muerdes, gringo! — le grito México volteándolo a ver, sin contenerse— ¡acepto su apuestita!

Alfred sonrío. Siempre conseguía lo que quería, always.

— Perfect! — dijo este mientras se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba a la salida. La mexicana apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que había aceptado. — ¡El que pierde le debe algo al ganador!

— A-ah…perate', ¡gringo! — grito de en valde, para solo ver como la mano del gringo se meneaba en el aire. Suspiro, resignándose, pero después lo medito un poco y sonrió. ¿Qué malo podía pasar?, puede que Alfred fuera una "super potencia", que María por desgracia tenía que reconocer, y toda la chingadera que quisiera, pero vamos, no era tan bueno en el futbol. Con confianza y una gran sonrisa adornando en su rostro, salió de los vestidores y piso el pasto, suspiro con anhelo, quería comenzar ya, quería correr y jugar, ¡pero a la de ya!

México sonrió y se apresuró a reunirse con su equipo y en cuanto se reunió con ellos empezó a calentar.

Pronto pasó el tiempo y era tiempo de empezar el partido, ambos se dirigieron frente a frente para echar suertes.

México y Estados Unidos se miraron cara a cara, los dos sonriendo. Era obvio que ambos estaban confiados, cada uno con su respectivo equipo.

Pero detrás de eso, dejando de lado la evidente emoción en sus ojos, sus sonrisas confiadas, y sus rasgos más que extasiados, había algo que solo ellos dos podían comprender, algo que al recordar lo que pasaría si uno de los dos ganaba el partido, esa era su principal motivación.

— ¿Quién elije? — cuestiono el árbitro.

— Las damas primero. — Contesto Alfred sonriendo, México sonrió.

— Águila — dijo sin dudar, confiaría nuevamente en su águila. El árbitro tiro la moneda y ambos contuvieron el aire. México sonrió ampliamente. —. Voy primero. —se pusieron en sus lugares.

— Okay, are you ready? — cuestiono el árbitro, María sintió y después de un pitido, el partido comenzó.

Todo iba bien, todos jugaban amenamente y en un momento de descuido del minuto 41, María pudo tomar el balón y se acercó ágilmente a la portería, todos contuvieron el aliento y María tiro.

Todos gritaron.

— ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Pero María no festejo, solo maldijo entre dientes, no había sido gol, había golpeado con las redes de afuera.

— Good try, Mary, pero no es suficiente. — dijo su vecino cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

No se desanimó y siguió jugando, aún faltaba mucho para que se acabara el partido. México no podía evitar disfrutar eso y tener que concentrarse para no reírse cuando gritaban el característico "¡Puto!" de la porra mexicana.

Pronto fue medio tiempo y ambos se dirigieron a los vestidores, donde se encontró una grata sorpresa.

— ¡México! — gritaron no mucho después de pisar los vestidores y María miro de reojo, sonrió y agito la mano en el aire mientras caminaba hacia los otros. Ahí estaba España, que a pesar de que era solo un partido amistoso ahí estaba, y su hermano, con sus camisas mexicanas y muy mexicanos, bueno, al menos España, que tenía pintado los tricolores de su bandera, con una gran bandera mexicana, con un enorme sombrero charro. — ¡Vas de maravilla!, Solo un poquito más y le metías gol.

— Vamos hermana, yo se que puedes. — le dijo Político mientras le sonreía.

— Gracias — dijo sonriendo con sinceridad para ambos, el director les dio anuncios y ya había acabado el medio tiempo, todos se encaminaron a la cancha.

— ¡México! —grito y se volteó para ver a España— ¡Patéale el trasero a Estados Unidos!

México se rio y le guiño un ojo.

El segundo tiempo comenzó, pero por desgracia, Alfred estaba decidido a vencer esta vez y en cuanto tuvo el balón, se echó a correr a la portería.

"¡No lo permitiré!" pensó México mientras se echaba a correr detrás de él, se barrió para intentar quitarle el balón, pero lamentablemente no funciono, Alfred se acomodó y tiro con fuerza.

— Demonios —mascullo México levantándose sin muchos ánimos, viendo el festejo del rubio. Después de su festejo, se acercó a María.

— Espero que aun recuerdes nuestra apuesta — dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Todavía no termina el partido! — gruño en respuesta México para correr lejos de su vecino.

Pero en definitiva no era el día para ella, puesto cuando se volvieron a descuidar, Alfred nuevamente se echó a correr con el balón en su poder y desde una buena distancia, tiró.

México se deprimió un poco al escuchar el grito de "Goooolll" por parte de los gringos.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de María por meter tan siquiera un gol, ni los minutos extras le ayudaron, y después de un largo pitido, se dio por terminado el partido.

— ¡Gana Estados Unidos!

México sin esperar nada, salió algo molesta de la cancha y camino hacia los vestidores, los demás no estaban tampoco felices, María hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba en una banca, después de breves palabras del director técnico, todos se vistieron y poco a poco, se fueron. México se quedó sentada, y después de unos minutos de estar ahí, suspiro mientras se paraba algo cansada y se dirigió a donde estaba el casillero con su ropa. Agarro una toalla que estaba ahí y se limpió el sudor de su frente. Suspiro con frustración.

"Bueno, pos a veces se gana y a veces se pierde" pensó María mientras se retiraba la camisa para suspirar nuevamente mientras agarraba su camisa echa bola en sus manos.

— Méxicou — susurró una voz en su oído, causándole escalofríos, rápidamente se dio la vuelta

— E-Estados Unidos — tartamudeó María, no sabía porque estaba ahí, y la verdad, al ver sus ojos azules, le daba un poco de nervios, mientras estaba tratando que su camisa cubriera sus pechos, fallando miserablemente — ¿Q…Qué haces aquí?

Alfred la miró confundido.

— ¿Tan mala memoria tienes? — Al escuchar eso, México frunció un poco el ceño mientras trataba de recordar, estaba a punto de contestar, pero en ese momento recordó su plática en la mañana, se quiso golpear con fuerzas contra una pared, a ver si se le quitaba un poco lo tarada.

— A-Ah…eso…

— Yes, it — dijo Estados Unidos mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, María se sentía extraña ante esa mirada, y se removió un poco nerviosa.

— B-Bueno, acerca de eso…yo…—María trataba de pensar en una excusa para no cumplir con su palabra, pero Alfred le corto

— No me digas que te quieres echar para atrás…—dijo sin apartar la mirada, como si pudiera atravesarla con la mirada, se acercó un poco más a su rostro y México trago pesado.

— Y…Yo…—María tartamudeo. — ¡Yo no me rajo, gringo! — Grito de repente mientras lo apartaba un poco — Pero, pos', déjame terminar de hablar, te iba a decir que te salieras para que me cambiara de ropa, esta sudada esta y me incomoda, después de eso, puedes decirme cual será mi "castigo". — sentenció la mexicana, Alfred la miro, y después su característica sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

— Ok! Me saldré para que puedas cambiarte a gusto — dijo mientras se alejaba de la representación humana de México —. Y no creo que sea tan "castigo"…no es tan cruel como lo que tú me hiciste, you know, lo de ser tu sirviente.

México soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Vamos…no estarás molesto por eso…¿o sí? — cuestiono nerviosa.

— Nope, the past is past — al escucharlo decir eso, la Mexicana suspiro aliviada, Alfred camino hacia la salida, y antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta y dijo — Aunque tendremos una cita — y se echó a correr.

México se sonrojo.

— ¡Vuelve acá, gringo!

Y eso es todo~

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que obviamente, ni Alfred ni María estuvieron en el partido, así que ellos realmente no hicieron las jugadas, pero así fueron, solo tome de referencia esas jugadas.

También quiero decir que esto es un one-shot, así que no tengo planeado poner como les fue en la, emm, cita, pero si veo que lo quieren, pues lo haré~

¡Dejen todo tipos de comentarios, por favor!


End file.
